PPGN-001 Gundam Amazing Exia
The PPGN-001 Gundam Amazing Exia is a custom Gunpla from the anime series, Gundam Build Fighters, and is based on the incomplete A5 model developed by Plavsky Particle System Engineering. It is piloted by Meijin Kawaguchi. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Gundam Amazing Exia is a customized A5 model, which is a unit based on the GN-001 Gundam Exia that was under development by the PPSE's 1st Lab when Allan Adams requested the engineers to transfer it to him. Allan himself then modified the entire model with the help from Meijin Kawaguchi, but it is only 80% complete when it is used in the semi-finals and some of its system is not yet fully adjusted. The incomplete Gundam Amazing Exia is armed with an Amazing GN Sword, an Amazing GN Shield as well as the wrist mounted GN Vulcans. It also has a Trans-Am System installed for dire situations. The completed form of Amazing Exia has an additional sword stored on the hip and a Trans-Am Booster on its back, which not only improve the suit's performance but also stores another two handheld blades. Armaments ;*Amazing GN Sword :A custom sword-gun weapon used by the Amazing Exia, like the Exia's GN Sword and Exia R2's GN Sword Kai, it can be used as a sword for close combat or transform into rifle mode for ranged combat by folding up the sword blade. The weapon also has an additional GN Vulcan/beam saber in the shield-like attachment, and the physical sword blade is similar to the GN Sword Kai's. :;*GN Vulcan/Beam Saber ::The shield-like attachment of the Amazing GN Sword has an emitter that can function as GN Vulcan or generate a beam saber for close combat. ;*GN Vulcan :These weapons are smaller versions of GN Beam weaponry and are located on Amazing Exia's wrists. Purely secondary weapons, they are used to engage soft targets and in a defensive capacity. ;*Amazing GN Shield :A custom shield created specifically for Amazing Exia. ;*Amazing GN Blade :A handheld sword used by the Amazing Exia in its complete form. It is stored on the left hip when not in use. It has a blade similar to the original Exia's GN Sword, and is visually identical to the PPGN-001 Gundam Exia Dark Matter's Brinicle Blade, but whether its function is the same is unknown. ;*Trans-Am GN Blade :Two solid blades equipped on the Trans-Am Booster which can be detached and be used as handheld weapons similar to tonfa. When not in use, they may also act as wings. ;*Amazing Rifle :The main ranged beam weapon of the PPMS-18E Kämpfer Amazing, it is used by the hastily repaired Amazing Exia during the final battle as most of its weapons are unavailable. ;*Beam Saber :A sword-like beam weapon that is used for close combat, it is the other weapon that is used by the hastily repaired Amazing Exia during the final battle. It seems to be from the Kämpfer Amazing. Special Equipment and Features ;*Trans-Am System :As a last resort, the Gundam Amazing Exia can utilize the Plavsky Particles and initiate Trans-Am, improving its combat capabilities by three times for a short period of time. The downside to this system is that the unit will suffer a sharp reduction of performance after complete usage. Furthermore, using it when the model is incomplete and not fully adjusted is risky. ;*Trans-Am Booster :A back-mounted power-up unit created for the completed form of the Amazing Exia, it boosts the suit's speed as well as mobility and provides it with additional weapons in the form of two Trans-Am GN Blades. It can detach from the suit and function independently as a support unit. In this form, it has an appearance similar to that of a bird and can be used for reconnaissance, support attacks, etc. Its full combat capabilities are unknown as the completed Amazing Exia is seized by PPSE soon after its completion and turned into the Dark Matter Exia. History More information of the Gundam Exia Amazing can be found on Meijin Kawaguchi's page. Variants ;*PPGN-001 Gundam Exia Dark Matter Picture Gallery A5 Incomplete Body.jpg|The incomplete A5 (GBF #20) A5 Incomplete Head.jpg|The incomplete A5 Head Close-Up (GBF #20) Amazing Exia 01.jpg|Amazing Exia activates Amazing Exia 02.jpg|Amazing Exia flies Amazing Exia 03.jpg Amazing Exia 04.jpg|Amazing Exia Head Close-Up Amazing Exia 05.jpg Amazing Exia 06.jpg Amazing Exia 07.jpg|Amazing Exia prepares for attack Amazing Exia 08.jpg|Amazing Exia activates its Trans-Am Amazing Exia 09.jpg|Trans-Am Amazing Exia approaches Amazing Exia 11.jpg|Trans-Am Amazing Exia prepares its Amazing GN Sword Amazing Exia 12.jpg|Trans-Am Amazing Exia aims with its Amazing GN Sword Rifle Mode Amazing Exia 13.jpg|Trans-Am Amazing Exia close-up Amazing Exia 14.jpg|Trans-Am Amazing Exia close-up #2 Amazing Exia 15.jpg|Trans-Am Amazing Exia fires its Amazing GN Sword Rifle Mode Amazing Exia 16.jpg Gundam Amazing Exia.jpg|Gundam Amazing Exia in gunpla form Gundam Amazing Exia with Trans-Am Booster.jpg GExiaAmazingRepair01.jpg|Gundam Amazing Exia Repair GExiaAmazingRepair02.jpg|Amazing Exia Repair Trans-Am GExiaAmazingRepair03.jpg|Amazing Exia Repair 2 AE.jpg Notes & Trivia * PPGN stands for P'''lavsky ''P'article G'''undam ''N'ucleus Mobile Suit. * Despite having closer similarities to GN-001REII Gundam Exia Repair II, the suit is often stated in official material to be based on the original Gundam Exia. * The first time Amazing Exia is deployed, in the second round of the tournament semi-finals, it is only 80% complete. This may be a reference to the final mobile suit piloted by Char Aznable in Mobile Suit Gundam, the MSN-02 Zeong - which was 80% complete at the time of the Battle of A Baoa Qu. * After it is repaired, it uses a cloak on it's left arm just like the GN-001RE Gundam Exia Repair. Reference Gallery References External links *Gundam Amazing Exia on Official Site